supersmashbrostusslefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) is a green-clad plumber and Mario's younger brother. He is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Tussle. Character description Two years after his brother, Mario, made his first appearance in the Arcade classic Donkey Kong, Luigi would make his first appearance in Mario Bros. for the arcade as the character the second player would control. His appearance is a palette swap of Mario, the difference being he is colored with green instead of red. He was named after a pizza parlor which was near Nintendo of America's headquarters called "Mario & Luigi's". Luigi would then once again be featured in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for the NES, which saw the two brothers traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time to rescue Princess Peach (then called "Princess Toadstool") from the evil Koopa King, Bowser. Here Luigi was clad in a green shirt, white overalls and white hat compared to his usual green color scheme. In Super Mario Bros. 2 he would be established as actually having a superior jumping ability to Mario, but having worse traction. Since then, he has appeared in multiple Mario games, and has been there to help Mario on his journeys. The Mario Bros. have a lot of brotherly rivalry in kart racing, Olympic Games, Baseball, Football, etc. He has been in many Mario games, and even rescued Mario in the game Luigi's Mansion. Luigi is a bit taller than his brother Mario. He sports a green shirt, with blue overalls, has a brown mustache, and wears a green hat with a green letter "L" on the front.However, the U.S. Version did establish that Luigi was both taller and thinner than his older brother. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi once again looked no different than Mario. Since then, he has appeared in multiple Mario games, and has been there to help Mario on his journeys. Over the years, while Mario appeared in more and more games, Luigi started taking a back seat to his older brother, even being left out of some games entirely. While he appeared as the solo playable character in Mario is Missing, this was not a "true" Mario title. The most notable of these was Luigi's complete absence in the world-famous Super Mario 64 which garnered some controversy. He also did not appear in Super Mario Sunshine after that. However, he would soon make his first appearance in a fighting game in Super Smash Bros. and following that, gained the spotlight in his own game Luigi's Mansion which launched before the GameCube. Since then, Nintendo has made a more conscious effort to include Luigi in more games, playable or otherwise, he starred alongside Mario in the Mario and Luigi games for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo 3DS. He was a playable character in Super Paper Mario (after appearing as a non-playable character in the first two Paper Mario games). He has even been made into a playable character in Super Mario Galaxy after the game is beaten as Mario. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he makes a playable appearance by temporarily replacing Mario for the duration of certain levels. Things have since been looking up for Luigi, and while he is less famous than Mario, he is a popular character among gamers. They even had a "Year of Luigi" in 2013 in honor of Luigi's first appearance (30 years) and is continuing into 2014. In Super Smash Bros. Tussle Luigi is an unlockable playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Tussle. He can be unlocked by finishing the Mario level in Adventure Mode at 00:02:00. Luigi is very different from Mario, as his attacks are much stronger, and can deal ton's of damage. As opposed to Mario ranking extremely low, Luigi is ranked very high. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tussle Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Series